


The Thanksgiving That Almost Wasn't

by WinchesterWarrenSon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series, Thanksgiving, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterWarrenSon/pseuds/WinchesterWarrenSon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is accidentally on time for Thanksgiving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thanksgiving That Almost Wasn't

John was exhausted. The hunt wasn’t going right, and he had left the boys for too long. He had to go and check on them, especially since he had lost the damn thing….

He walked through the hotel room door. Sam and Dean looked up from the table, trays set in front of them. The trays were TV dinners of a more expensive variety: turkey with gravy and mashed potatoes. He had told them not to waste money on stuff like that….

But the smile on Dean’s face was confusing his exhausted brain, and Sam was frowning, which was normal, but he was so tired. 

"You came on time!" Dean said, sounding as though he really hadn’t thought he would.

On time for what - ?

He glanced to the side of the room, eyes landing on the calendar.

It was Thanksgiving. Oh.

He looked back at Dean and that happy little smile, and he forced himself to smile back.

“‘Course, kiddo. Happy Thanksgiving.”

He walked over to Dean and gave him a one-armed hug. Dean hugged him back, and John ruffled Sam’s hair. Sam pouted a little, but John sat down and Dean went to make a third TV dinner.

John knew he hadn’t given them enough money for what he could see in both the trash and on the table….

He didn’t ask where Dean had gotten the money and didn’t complain about them spending money. He ate with them and made promises to stick around longer than he knew he couldn’t keep. But he could give them more money before he got back on the road.

Instead of researching further, John spent the rest of the night watching Thanksgiving specials on the TV with Dean and Sam. Dean eventually fell asleep beside him with John’s arm sitting on Dean’s shoulders, and Sam fell asleep curled up on the chair he had been sitting in. John turned off the TV and hesitated a moment. He looked down at Dean, debating whether or not he should get up and do research now….

In the end, he just fell asleep on the couch with Dean, and that’s how Sam found them when he woke up in the early morning.


End file.
